


Daddy Dom, Little Sides

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Patton, Little Deceit, Little Logan, Little Roman, Little Virgil, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, care giver, daddy dom, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: Patton is a daddy to the four other sides who all experience age regression and who all experience it differently. Each chapter is Patton and how he acts with each of his boys.(Will update tags when necessary, none of the chapters are connected, they're separate stories with each character!)





	1. Virgil

_You don’t need to be broken, you need someone to put you back together._

ღ

Patton dusted his hands as he straightened, having just placed some cookies in the oven. They were M&M, Virgil’s favorite, because the poor guy had been having a hard time lately. Patton had noticed, like he tended to notice everything. Poor Virgil was stressed about so many things right now, his anxiety was through the roof, and it was wearing him down. Every time Patton looked at him, Virgil looked even more tired. So, Patton figured a treat was in order, to help Virgil out in any way possible.

Heading upstairs to Virgil’s room, Patton knocked quietly on the door, knowing that loud sounds only startled Virgil. A muffled sound granted Patton permission to come in, but it sounded so soft… Cracking the door, Patton peered in. “Virge? Everything okay?” Patton asked, looking at the figure huddled up on the bed.

Virgil had the string of his hoodie in his mouth, chewing on it as he sat with the hood pulled up. He looked towards Patton, eyes round, like he’d gotten caught doing something he shouldn’t. Patton paused, cocking his head. “Kiddo?” he asked again, watching Virgil’s expression carefully. Virgil shrunk in on himself a little. “Do you want a hug?”

When Virgil reached his arms out, silent, Patton understood. Virgil always went nonverbal when he was in little-space. The stress was clearly overwhelming him, pushing him into a more vulnerable state so he could finally catch a break. It was easy for Virgil to slip when things got to be too much, but that was why Patton was there. Heading for the bed, Patton sat down and held his arms out, smiling as Virgil pushed himself against Patton’s chest. Virgil hid his face against Patton’s neck, arms around the other man’s shoulders. Patton hummed softly as he rubbed Virgil’s back, soothing him. “I’ve got you, baby, I’m not going anywhere,” Patton murmured. Virgil sniffed, starting to shake a little. “It’s okay, let it out.”

With Patton’s reassurance, Virgil finally cracked, tears slipping down his cheeks as he cried, wetting Patton’s shirt. Patton held him tighter, keeping Virgil together. Virgil sobbed harder, finally feeling safe enough to break down with Patton there. If Patton was there, things were okay, nothing was falling apart. Patton made sure everything was all right. “It’s…it’s scary!” Virgil muttered, voice muffled and sounding so small.

Patton kissed Virgil’s temple. “I know, baby, I know. It’s not forever, it’s just for right now. Tomorrow is a brand-new day!” Patton said, his voice slow and steady. “We’re gonna get through today, okay?” Virgil nodded, his tears slowing and turning into quiet sniffles. “There you go,” Patton smiled, resting his chin on top of Virgil’s head. Virgil always felt so small when he curled himself up, even though he usually he wasn’t. Downstairs, the oven beeped, signaling the cookies were done. “Why don’t we go get a treat, we can put on Black Cauldron. Sound good?” Patton asked.

Virgil pulled back, eyes still shining even though the tears had stemmed. He nodded, scrubbing his jacket sleeve over his cheeks. Patton stood, holding Virgil’s hand as they headed into the kitchen. Patton fixed up a plate of cookies, a glass of milk for him, and fetched Virgil’s sippy cup from the cupboard. It was blue, with little storm clouds on it. Filling it with milk, Patton headed into the living room, where he’d set Virgil up on the couch with a blanket. Setting the snacks down and taking his seat, Patton raised his arm, letting Virgil snuggle up against him.

Starting the movie, Patton combed his fingers through Virgil’s hair, smiling as he watched his boy nibbling on a cookie, eyes fixated on the screen. He was relaxed, the most relaxed Patton had seen him in days.

A job well done, if Patton did say so himself.


	2. Roman

“Roman,” Patton called, having searched the living room, kitchen, and dining room already. Roman must be upstairs. Patton knew for sure he was home, he’d seen him earlier in the evening, playing with a toy sword. It wasn’t a real sword, it’d only been playtime. But playtime was over, it was getting late, and it was past little ones’ bedtimes. It was hard keeping everyone on a healthy schedule, and Roman was sometimes the most difficult. He had too much energy for his own good, sometimes it was even hard for Patton to keep up with him.

“Roman!” Patton tried again, raising his voice to be heard upstairs. He heard a clatter coming from somewhere up there and sighed. Going for the stairs, Patton ascended, heading for the playroom. When he got there, he opened the door to find Roman standing on a chair, sword raised high in the air, the foam tip pointed at the ceiling. Patton blinked, a smile tugging at his lips. “What are you up to, Ro?” he asked, fighting back the grin. It was bed time, no matter how cute Roman was being.

“I just saved the kingdom!” Roman grinned, beaming like a ray of sunshine. “Everyone can go to sleep tonight without being afraid of the evil cyclops!” Roman jumped from the chair and did a twirl, bowing to Patton.

Patton couldn’t stop a fond smile, that time. “I’m glad we’re all safe. Now that you’ve won, it’s time for bed.” Patton was anticipating the pout that overcame Roman’s expression.

“But I’m not tired! There’s still adventuring to be done!” Roman protested, folding his arms. The foam sword bounced in his grasp as he did it.

Patton put his hands on his hips. “How can you save another kingdom tomorrow if you’re tired?” Patton asked, brow cocked. He was prepared, he knew how to handle tantrums from little brats; that didn’t mean Roman didn’t try, more nights they did this than not. When Roman was little, it was like it was ingrained in him to argue.

Stomping his foot, Roman shook his head. “No! I have to stay up and protect you! Sleep is for babies!” Patton pursed his lips. Roman stared right back, looking on the verge of sticking his tongue out.

“Roman,” Patton said, his voice stern. “You’re going to go to your room to change into pajamas and brush your teeth. I’m counting to five, if you’re not gone, you’re getting a time out.”

Roman’s eyes went wide, his toy sword dropped to the floor. “Nuh-uh!” Roman exclaimed, horrified. Patton lifted his chin, looking at the stubborn little one.

“One,” Patton started, leaning in the doorway. Roman didn’t move, standing resolute as he clenched his hands. Patton wasn’t serious. He wasn’t!

“Two,” Patton continued, patiently waiting. Roman started to fidget, glancing past Patton and outside the room. Patton reached four, still watching Roman. Right when he started to say “five” was when Roman moved, darting past Patton and running for his room.

“I’m going!” Roman called out, disappearing into his bedroom. Patton chuckled, shaking his head. He went into the playroom, spending a few minutes picking it up a little before he went to check on Roman.

Roman was dressed in his pajamas, bouncing on his bed. He stopped as soon as Patton walked in, dropping down onto the mattress and folding his legs. “Brushed your teeth?” Patton asked. When Roman nodded, Patton walked to the bed, tucking Roman under the sheets. “Good boy,” Patton praised, leaning down and kissing Roman’s forehead. Roman grinned and pointed at the bookshelf.

“Story?” he asked. Patton glanced over, figuring it wasn’t too late, and Roman had been good in listening to him. Mostly.

“Peter Pan?” Patton asked, already reaching for the book before Roman nodded eagerly. Patton sat on the edge of the bed and started to read from the book, mimicking different voices and making Roman giggle. Several minutes passed before Roman stopped giggling, and Patton looked to see his boy was fast asleep. Smiling, Patton stood and put the book back. Before leaving, Patton switched off the light and turned on Roman’s fairy lights, strung about the room to create a soft glow. “Night, kiddo,” Patton whispered, shutting the door.

Even knights needed their beauty sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i want fairy lights too


	3. Logan

Logan had noticed Patton’s relationship with the others, when Roman and Virgil would enter what they called “little space.” Logan himself didn’t engage in it, often. He would sometimes indulge the pair if Patton wasn’t around and they wanted someone to watch a movie with them, or look at a drawing, but mostly it was their relationship with each other and with Patton, whom they called their daddy. Logan was simply an observer, for the most part, but his curiosity was getting the best of him. What was so alluring about little space? What drew them to act like that, to want to behave immaturely? Logan had researched it, and found it was often a comfort tactic. He did notice Virgil often entered little space when he was overwhelmed. Roman seemed to do it sporadically.

So, an experiment was in order. Logan was going to attempt to go into little space himself, though he wasn’t going to slip like Virgil and Roman. No, Logan was an adult who was in control of himself, and he was going to keep his emotions in check. The chances of him acting like a child were infinitesimal, but he was going to try anyway, to see what it was like, what brought it on, various questions such as those. So, when he had a day to himself, Logan closed himself away in his room and set about his experiment. He figured playing with something might help, so he sat down with his Rubik’s cube and fiddled with it for a while.

This wasn’t so bad, though Rubik’s cubes were for sharpened minds, so Logan didn’t find himself feeling much different. Roman played whenever he was in little space, using toy swords and shields, making up pretend enemies and royalty. He liked to color, giving pictures to the others, often of castles and dragons and the like. He was a pretty good artist. Roman was good at most things, actually. He was bold, creative, outgoing, the others often liked his ideas.

Patton always praised his drawings and when he “saved” a kingdom. Roman was probably Patton’s favorite. He was probably Thomas’, too. Roman was just so good at everything. Why couldn’t Logan be like that? Instead Logan was boring, he talked too much, his ideas were either too complicated or too methodical…the others wanted something more fun. Logan wasn’t fun.

Logan sniffed suddenly, his fingers shaking where he’d stopped working the cube and was now just twirling it in his hands. He didn’t feel like fixing it, right now. Right now, he felt like crying. Everything felt like too much. Why didn’t the others like his ideas? Why did Patton always fawn over the others, and not him? Was Logan…wrong? Sniffing again, tears started to drip down Logan’s cheeks. His stomach hurt a little, and he felt so alone. The room felt too big, too dark.

Dropping the cube, Logan wrapped his arms around his knees and tucked them to his chest, hiding his face against them as he gave in to crying. Why did he feel like this? He didn’t understand. Logan wasn’t used to not understanding. He was the smart one, he was logic, he wasn’t supposed to have all these…feelings. Logan tried to bottle it all up again, from wherever it had come from, but he failed. He…was failing. Crying harder, now, Logan regretted ever trying this. He felt so afraid, but he didn’t know what he was afraid of!

A knock sounded at the door, but Logan couldn’t answer. “Logan?” a familiar voice asked. “It’s Patton! I haven’t seen you all day, so I wanted to see if you were okay!”

Logan hiccupped a little. “G…go away!” he stammered, voice cracking.

From outside, there was a pause, until Patton spoke again, voice softer. “Lo?” Patton asked. “I’m coming in.”

That wasn’t what Logan had said. He curled in on himself tighter when the door opened, clicking shut a few moments later. Footsteps padded closer to the chair Logan was in. “Lo, can you look at me?”

Slowly, Logan peeked up, eyes brimming with tears. Patton was knelt in front of the chair, and he rested a hand on Logan’s knee. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Patton asked, in that voice reserved for the others. It was special. Logan wasn’t special, he wasn’t like the others.

A sob escaped Logan. “No!” he said, shaking his head. Patton’s expression softened.

“Hey, hey. It’s gonna be okay, kiddo. Do you want a hug?” Patton asked. Logan was still for a moment, thinking it over, but he was soon nodding. Patton held his arms open and Logan leaned forward to hug him, feeling Patton’s arms wrap around him. It made Logan feel…safe. Though, he wasn’t in danger. “There you go. I’m right here, you’re okay.”

Logan’s breathing shuddered as he cried. “I…I don’t understand,” Logan managed to say.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to,” Patton said. “I’ve got you.”

That made Logan feel better. He spent a few more minutes, quieting down bit by bit while Patton rubbed his back. Eventually, Logan had stopped crying, but he still felt…empty. “I’m not like the others,” he whispered. “I’m not…good, like they are.”

Patton’s brow furrowed. Where was this coming from? “Logan, you’re absolutely good. What do you mean?”

Logan sniffed. “Virgil keeps Thomas safe and Roman makes him happy. They’re perfect! I’m just…annoying.”

Oh. Oh no. “Oh, Logan,” Patton whispered, pulling back. He cupped Logan’s face to make the boy look at him. “Honey, no. You keep Thomas going. You’re what answers his questions, what makes him learn. You’re why Virgil can keep him safe, and why Roman can create ideas. Without you, we wouldn’t be here. We’re all in this together!” Patton smiled, using his thumbs to wipe away Logan’s drying tear tracks. “You’re perfect, too. In your own way!”

Logan blinked, eyes wide with disbelief. “R…really?” he asked shakily.

Patton nodded. “Promise. Why don’t you come with me? I have a little science project you and I can try out.”

Logan considered. It sounded fun. He nodded, standing up with Patton. When Patton held out his hand, Logan accepted it shyly, trailing behind Patton. Logan felt…very small. But he felt happy. He let Patton handle the tools, giggling when Patton got some baking soda for the volcano on his nose. He liked when Patton helped him.

Logan understood.


	4. Deceit

Deceit hugged his arms around his belly when his stomach growled again. Hunger had been gnawing at him for a while now, but he’d been ignoring it for the better part of an hour. He didn’t feel like moving. He didn’t feel like seeing anyone. He felt like hiding away in his room, buried under his blanket. He had a stuffed snake tucked close to his chest that he’d been stroking for a little bit, admiring the velvety, plush feeling of it. Deceit had been sinking into a different head space for most of the morning. A…small head space. When he got like this, he just felt sad and vulnerable and open. A bunch of things he wasn’t usually and that he didn’t really think he liked, but he couldn’t seem to help it. It didn’t happen that often. When it did, Deceit just locked himself in his room, away from everyone else.

It wasn’t like anyone else wanted to see him, anyway. Deceit wasn’t close with the other dark sides, and the light sides hated him. They’d probably banish him if they ever caught him up on their side of the mindscape. But…that was where most of the good stuff was. It was warm, there, and it was light…and there were cookies. Deceit could really use a cookie right about now. But if he got caught, they would yell at him, maybe even chase him away. What if Virgil caught him? Deceit wouldn’t know what to say. He didn’t even feel like talking. Stomach grumbling again, Deceit groaned and rolled over, standing up from his tangled array of blankets. Peeking out of his room, Deceit resolved to get a snack and then come right back. No one would even notice!

Heading out for the light side of the mindscape, Deceit tucked his cloak tighter around himself, nervously glancing around. No one was around, at least, so he sneaked into the kitchen. He was so hungry, he just wanted one little treat. No one would notice, honest. Spotting a cookie jar, Deceit crept towards it, clinking the lid off and setting it down. He took one of the chocolate chip cookies and began to nibble, relief washing over him. It was…good. Much better than what Deceit usually got. Suddenly, someone spoke up, startling Deceit bad.

“Deceit? What are you doing here?” the voice was hardly accusatory, but it sounded so to Dee’s ears. He jumped and turned, and in doing so, accidentally knocked the jar off the counter, it clattered to the ground, not breaking, but dumping out its contents and making a loud crash. Deceit flinched, the sound making his heart jump into his throat. “Oh! Are you okay?!”

Deceit looked up to see Patton standing in the entryway of the kitchen, looking at him. Oh, Patton was angry, wasn’t he? Deceit wasn’t supposed to be here. No, he wasn’t welcome here, and now he’d stolen from them, and then he’d made a mess, and… Deceit sniffed, tears welling in his eyes as everything came crashing down on top of him. It all felt like a blanket landing on him, smothering him. He couldn’t handle it. Why not? Deceit was the liar, the silver tongue—he was supposed to be perfect. Instead everything was messed up and ruined and it was all his fault, and Patton was going to yell at him!

Deceit dropped down to his knees, arms wrapped around himself tightly. His chest hurt and his head was swimming, and everything was so loud. Tears dripped down the lying side’s cheeks as he let out a little sob, covering his mouth.

Patton went from “oops, accident” to “oh god, oh no” in an impressive five seconds. He darted forward when Deceit fell, kneeling down beside him and holding his shoulders. “Whoa, hey, Dee! It’s okay! It was just an accident!” Patton reassured, lost as to what would have made Deceit so upset over a simple accident. Often, Deceit liked causing mischief.

Deceit hiccupped a little. “I…I didn’t mean to! I was…I was hungry!” he tried to explain, but his voice didn’t want to work right. Words felt complicated. Patton blinked, looking Deceit over, the puzzle pieces slowly falling into place. Ah, Patton had a picture now.

Enveloping Deceit into a hug, Patton combed his fingers through Dee’s soft curls. “It’s okay, you’re okay,” Patton murmured. “I promise, sweetheart. It was an accident. You aren’t in trouble.” Patton’s steady voice was like an anchor for Dee to latch onto, clinging to it amidst the ocean of his own feelings that he didn’t understand. “That’s it, Devin, you’re okay.”

Devin flinched at the mention of his real name. He knew Patton knew it, but…even Virgil hardly used it, now. Sniffling, Devin leaned against Patton, his shaky breathing beginning to even out. Resting his chin atop Devin’s head, Patton hummed in thought. “Why don’t I make you something decent to eat, and you can help. Sound like a plan, kiddo?”

Kiddo? Deceit blinked, mulling the offer (and the nickname, never reserved for him) over. Eventually, he nodded, letting Patton pull him off the floor. “Let’s clean this mess up first, okay?” Patton said, smiling when Deceit nodded again. It looked like Deceit was also largely nonverbal, unless he was upset. He had more in common with Virgil than either of them would probably admit. “Good boy.”

Deceit giggled.


End file.
